


Orestes

by Fighter69



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And it's not much of a heart to heart by most people's standards, But as far as these guys are concerned they just poured out their souls to each other, F/F, Takes place after the Might Nein are reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter69/pseuds/Fighter69
Summary: Beau and Yasha have a heart to heart.





	Orestes

“C’mon,” sighed Yasha, hoisting Beau over her shoulder, “I’ll take care of you.”

Beau let out a slurred laugh as she hung limply behind Yasha’s back, “It sure is rotten work, huh?”

Yasha started walking slowly forward, carefully minimizing any jostling of her charge as she carried her through the street. Beau began to drift off to the comforting rhythm of light breathing and the thud of Yasha’s heart beat when a soft voice said, “Not to me.” Beau hummed lazily in response and Yasha paused as Beau’s consciousness began to fade completely. 

“Not if it’s you.” 

-

“Good morning sleepy head!” sang a gleeful Jester as Beau shuffled down the stairs of the inn, causing the monk to flinch in pain as she approached the group, who were all crammed around a single table covered with food.

Beau carefully sat down at the table with the others, glaring accusingly towards their breakfast of fried eggs and over-cooked strips of bacon, which sat innocently alongside a stale looking loaf of bread and the customary watered-down ale. Her stomach rolled at the smell, but she had a hard time telling if it was from nausea or hunger. 

“Ugh, my head fuckin’ hurts like shit,” she said, squinting against the pale light streaming through the windows.

“Ja, that’ll happen when you drink twice your bodyweight within an hour,” said Caleb dryly, hardly looking up from his book as beside him Nott scarfed down both her plate and some of a distracted Molly’s.

Fjord looked over at her and chuckled, “You sure did give us something of a scare last night, especially when you wandered off, I thought you monks had some sort of way of preventing themselves from ending up like that?” 

“Hrgh,” mumbled Beau as she pressed her face against the rough wood of the table. It wasn’t much colder than the surrounding air but she felt less dizzy with something to stabilize herself against, and when she squeezed her eyes shut she could almost imagine that she was a person and not the shambling, hungover creature that she had become. 

A low roar of thunder sounded from outside, and a bright flash managed to pierce the insides of her eyelids. With some reluctance Beau peeled open her eyes, her gaze settling on Molly, who was staring out the window as he shuffled his deck back and forth between his hands. Beau did the mental math and realized that someone was missing from the table.

“Where’s Yasha?” she muttered against the table, gaze affixed on Molly.

Molly glanced over at Beau and broke out into a lopsided grin, showing off the gap where his tooth was knocked out a week prior, “Off doing Yasha stuff, I suppose, you know how she gets around storms.” He waved her off and quickly turned towards Jester, pulling three cards from his deck, “Now, let’s try and see if we can predict any future mishaps, hmm?” 

Beau peeled her face off the table and looked off at the window that Molly was staring at before, “You think I should apologize?”

Fjord opened his mouth, but Caleb beat him to the punch, sighing as he flipped a page, “It couldn’t hurt, it would make you seem less like a shitbag.” Fjord looked surprised at Caleb’s readied advice, but before Beau could dwell on it, Nott piped up.

“Yeah, I mean you did punch her in the face after all,” she said between mouthfuls of egg.

Beau’s eyes widened, “I did what now?”

Nott glanced up from her plate, “Should I not have said that?”

Beau groaned, dropping her head back down onto the table, “Why am I such a fucking asshole?”

Fjord shifted around uncomfortably, grimmicing at Beau’s words, “Now, don’t be too hard on yourself, I’m sure Yasha ain’t too upset, she’s taken worse hits.” 

“Yeah, I bet she’s into that sort of thing!” 

“Nott, that ain’t helping.”

“I mean she’s so big and tough, it probably just felt like a soft caress.”

“Ooo, does that mean you like it rough as well, Beau?” said Jester as she looked up from Molly’s fortune telling, seemingly distracted by Fjord and Nott’s arguing. 

Beau felt her face flush and groaned even louder as she pressed her face harder into the table in an attempted to block out Jester’s questioning and Molly and Nott’s snickering. 

“There, there,” said Caleb, a hand came down and awkwardly patted her head as the group bickered around them.

“That’s it!” Beau pushed herself up with more force than she thought she could muster, swaying for a moment before regaining her balance, “I’m just going to go out there and fucking talk to her!” 

She briskly shimmied around the bench and began stomping out the door, ignoring Molly’s call of, “Play nice!” as she opened the door to the inn and slammed it shut behind her. A passerby jumped as she stormed out, shooting her a glare from underneath their hood, but Beau ignored them and the splattering rain as she scanned the outside of the inn looking for Yasha’s large form. She headed towards the stables, and as she rounded the corner she spotted Yasha staring wistfully at the clouds as the rain fell around her, absent mindedly stroking the neck of one of their horses.

Beau approached, feeling suddenly less determined and more nervous the closer she got to the barbarian. “Hey,” she said, coming to a stop a few feet away.

“Hey,” said Yasha, not making eye contact but instead continuing to watch the storm brew above her.

Beau crossed her arms in an attempt to stop any nervous fidgeting, “Real, uh, real nice weather we’re having.”

Yasha smiled but still did not look over at the monk, “Yeah, it sure is.”

They stood there for a moment, their silence only interrupted by a dull boom of thunder in the distance. Beau gritted her teeth, determined to not lose her nerve in the face of her own awkwardness, “Listen I’m sorry about whatever I did last night, I was drunk and apparently I punched you and I don’t remember any of it but that’s no excuse for being an asshole and getting all violent and you shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of shit and… Yeah.”

Yasha was staring at her now, looking almost curiously at the rambling monk, “Are you happy, Beau?”

Beau gaped at her, dumbfounded, “What?”

Yasha furrowed her brow, “What I mean to say… You seem to put yourself in danger more often, especially in fights, even though me and Fjord could step in instead, and yesterday you got hurt much more than you used to.”

“I just got used to it, it was just me, Molly, Nott, and Caleb for a while, me and Molly had to take the brunt of it,” Beau said.

“Molly seems to have adjusted to us being back,” Yasha said.

Beau looked away, “Molly’s used to you leaving and coming back.”

“Is…” There was a pause. “Is that why you were angry at me last night?”

“No, no!” Beau said hurriedly, looking back up at Yasha in panic, “I’m not mad at you, I mean you got kidnapped it’s not like you could control that, it just, uh, you know, brought up a lot of old feelings then all of the sudden you guys were back and, yeah, I guess I was a little angry, but like, at myself, and I guess I took it out on you last night even though you didn’t deserve it.” Beau finished lamely, averting her gave so that she was staring at her feet instead of at the inquisitive gaze of Yasha.

A hand reached down and grasped her shoulder, and Beau looked up, eyes wide, surprised at how close Yasha had gotten to her without her noticing. “It’s okay,” said Yasha softly, “I think… I think I understand.”

Beau face grew warm as she took in their proximity, “Well, you know, thanks for carrying me back last night too, I was being a shitbag and you still helped me out, which was pretty nice.”

Yasha stiffly lifted her hand off of Beau’s shoulder, “You remember that?”

Beau shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly uncomfortable with being the focus of Yasha’s unreadable expression, “I mean, yeah, I mostly just remember you carrying me, and then I guess I fell asleep. And I remember you saying something, but…” Yasha’s words, which Beau had been too busy sulking around to think about, came back to her, “Oh.”

“Oh,” Yasha echoed, turning her attention back to the storm above her and the lightning forking in the distance. She looked embarrassed, uncomfortable even, and Beau had the realization that while Yasha hadn’t expressed it like Fjord and Jester did, she cared about their little group of misfits, and her separation from the group had deeply affected her.

For once, Beau decided not to blurt out the first thing that popped into her head, “Well… we should probably head back inside, I’m sure the others miss your company and all.”

Yasha made eye contact with her and nodded thoughtfully, so Beau began to turn around when a large fist came suddenly into contact with her arm. “Ow, fuck, what was that for?!” said Beau, whipping around to face Yasha, more surprised than hurt by the impromptu punch.

The corner of Yasha’s mouth twitched up into a small grin. “I couldn’t just let you off for that hit,” she said with a playful glint in her eyes, walking towards the inn’s entrance.

Beau felt herself begin to grin as well, almost involuntarily, as she jogged to catch up with the barbarian, “Guess I’m lucky you didn’t rage on me, huh?”

Yasha snorted with laughter at Beau as they walked through the inn door together, crossing the threshold and walking over to the group as Jester waved the two over to their table.

“Okay, so,” Jester began while Yasha and Beau squeezed onto the end of one of the benches, “Molly’s cards say that there's money… Beau!” Jester’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened into a toothy grin, “You lied, you do like it rough!” 

Beau glanced down at what Jester was pointing to and noticed that where Yasha had punched her a dark bruise was already starting to form. She felt her face turn red as she began sputtering, looking helplessly around the table for support from her friends.

“Jester you… I… we weren’t… ugh, forget it,” Beau threw her hands up in resignation as the table burst into laughter around her, and Jester began to regale them with her theory of what Beau and Yasha were getting up to outside of the inn. Beau looked down at the table sullenly, but when she looked up she caught the eye of a Yasha, who gave her a small, apologetic smile, and Beau couldn’t help but smile back even as Jester and Nott began to reenact their supposed tryst. 

As Beau watched her compatriots make utter asses of themselves in front of the innkeeper and several other patrons, spilling drinks and laughing gleefully whenever Jester or Nott made a particularly obscene gesture, she realized how ingrained she had become in these people’s lives. It wasn’t like with her family, where she was regarded as little more than a nuisance to be ignored at best, or with the monks, where she was a weapon to be honed. Here she was just Beau, an awkward asshole surrounded by other awkward assholes, and if she was being honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't originally was supposed to happen, I saw a quote on tumblr, slapped Beau and Yasha's names on it, and it kinda spiraled out of control from there. Originally it was written pre-episode 26 but I'm still holding out a little bit of hope so for now it's fairly canon compliant. It's kinda rushed at the end because I didn't write for a couple days after the episode, but I realized I should finish it before I abandoned it, so if anyone has any suggestions about it I'm all ears.


End file.
